She's not the only one who needs you
by Forensic Girl554
Summary: I was watching the episode re-run of You think you know someone and got inspired :D It's a Greg/Jules Father/Daughter fic. First Flashpoint fic. Please Read and Review


I've just started watching Flashpoint. I know my luck eh? Got hooked right after the third season ended :D Anyhoo, I saw the episode "You Think You Know Someone", and the scene, where Jules was talking to Greg, really stuck out at me. So I sat down and wrote this :) It's kinda like a scene that's supposed to happen after the eppy. This story is from Jules perspective and it's a Greg/Jules Father/Daughter fic. this is also my first Flashpoint fic. So please be nice! Now on with the story!!!

I do not own Flashpoit or Greg and Jules.

* * *

I was so mad at Sarge. How could he do that? Just risk his damn life so that this girl could forget what she did? It's not fair, he was only thinking about her and he let his selflessness get in the way. He could have easily died, and the thing that really bothers me is that it could have been stopped at so many different moments by so many different people. But no, none of them stopped it. Hell I could have helped, Ed could've helped, any of us could have, but he didn't reach out to any of us and he almost got freaking killed!

The punching bag in the weight room was feeling the force of my anger as I hit it over and over again trying to get the picture of Greg dying out of my head. But the scene of the building exploding with him and the rest of the team inside it kept flooding back into my head. The SRU they were my friends, my family. I don't know what I'd do without any of them. But losing them all at once, I mean come on, I don't think I'd make it through that. It would be impossible, but for now I have to look on the bright side, everybody's alive. See that was the funny thing about working in the Strategic Response Unit any time of any day you could end up dead, and yes you could take precautions but sometime your dignity got the best of you and that put you in danger, and that was the worst thing that could happen.

All of a sudden I was brought out of my thoughts with a heavy hand on my shoulder. But I didn't stop punching the bag. So the person took his hand off my shoulder and gently took off my earplugs that were currently blasting music, trying to drown out my thoughts. I still did not stop punching the bag. I already knew who it was and I did not want to have this conversation now. I'm afraid that I might end up hurting him, if I talk to him. But of course his persistentness kept up and his steady hands gripped my shoulders tight and spun me around. And there in all my glorious sweat was me looking at a sad Gregory Parker.

My eyes burned with anger as I glared at him. I tried to compartmentalize but it didn't work and my emotions were portrayed over my face. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes, he looked really sorry for what he did. Though to me that wasn't enough, he almost died. I almost lost the closest person to a father I had ever had.

"Jules, I am so sorry," he said finally. I didn't say anything to him. Did he really expect me to forgive him, after just saying sorry? Is one word supposed to make up for what he just did? So I turned around and started walking towards the door. He grabbed my arm and turned me around again.

"I really am," then he let go of my arm and as I walked toward the showers, I let the words sink in.

I got undressed and into the shower. As the hot water burned against my skin, he really did mean it. I think he is actually sorry.

"But that doesn't matter!" The other half of my brain was yelling, "He hurt you when he chose to help this girl. You thought you were special to him, but he picked her over you."

"But that isn't fair to him," the sane half of my brain said "you are just as important to him as she is, but she was in trouble. I bet if you were in trouble he wouldn't think twice about doing everything he could to save you, even if that meant risking his life. Gregory Parker would die for you, and you would die for him too." I left that thought take over for the rest of the shower, until I cam to the conclusion, I'm going crazy.

I stepped out of the shower when the water started to run cold. I got dressed and was walking out of the change room when I saw Sarge sitting on a bench, thinking quietly. When he heard my foot steps his head rose out of his hands and looked up at me. Now I felt really bad about being mean to him. I mean he really didn't mean to betray me and he was helping the other girl. Maybe I was just greedy, maybe I just wanted him to look after me, and not after some girl, whose friend was trying to kill him, and almost succeeded. Damn it Jules! You brought up Sarge dying again! Why do you keep on doing that?

"Because, it almost happened," the annoying side of my brain, that I assume was still mad at him said.

"I am really starting to go crazy," I whispered underneath my breath. It received a curious look from Sarge, but he let it go and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked curious, I didn't think he'd give up this easily. Normally Greg was more…determined.

"I'm going to catch a cab and go home, where else would I be going?" He asked. Ahhhh…so this was his plan, make me ask if he could hitch a ride with me, and then get me talking about my feelings, or something along that idea. So I decided to play along with his game.

"Don't you have a car?"

"Left it in the alley, remember? And I came here with Ed, who left me to go for a boy's night out with the rest of the team." He looked at me; wanting me to fall into is ploy, and it was working. Damn he's had so much practice over the years on the SRU; he's gotten really good at it. Finally I gave in.

"Do you want me to drop you off? Your house is on my way," I said. Sarge's eyes lighted up. Probably thinking he'd gotten to me. And he was right, but I will just drop him off and go to my apartment, that's it.

"Thanks, that would mean a lot," he said. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door, boss following behind me.

The car ride was fairly silent, except for the wheels in my brain turning. I was still very mad at Sarge, but there he was, in my car, all alone with the person I hated the most right now. After about ten minutes we arrived at Greg's apartment. He didn't get out though. So I thought I'd make it clear with him

"We're here,"

"I can see that," he retorted smugly.

"Aren't you going to go?"

"Eh, I'm thinking 'bout it," he said. Suddenly he looked like he had any idea, although it was probably pre-planned. "Do you wanna come in? Maybe have a beer, or coffee, or something?" I shot daggers threw my eyes at him. How did I get in the situation anyway?

"That might have happened when you said you'd drive him home!" that irritating half of my mind said

"Oh shut up, if I say yes then I'll have to talk to him, but if I say no, he'll know that I'm weak. I guess it wouldn't be so bad talking, I mean we do have to work together.

"Fine, just one drink and that's it. I really have to get going," He smiled, impressed with his progress, probably. Well considering that I wasn't even talking to him before, that is pretty good.

"I never new I was this easy to break," I whispered under my breath.

"Only for me," Sarge said back in the same hushed tone I said. Embarrassed that he heard me, my cheeks started to turn red and that's when I decided to get out of the car to avoid any more humiliation. Sarge got out of the car too and led me up and inside his apartment. I had been there a few times with the team, but never just me and the Sarge. He intimidated me, in his size, power and just pure experience. Sergeant Greg Parker was the person I'd always aspired to be. But now inside his home, I realized that he was just like me or anybody else, he ate pizza and rented movies lived a fairly decent lifestyle, minus his family of course, the only thing that he didn't have much of and neither did I, because my family were either dead, or back in Alberta. Sure I went and visited my brothers at Christmas, but it wasn't the same as seeing people every single day. My thoughts were interrupted by Sarge's voice.

"So what do you wanna drink?"

"Do you have any beer?" I asked, it was a fairly basic drink, and if I have coffee I won't have a chance of falling asleep tonight.

"Ya, here you go," he said handing me one and taking off the cap of his too. He sat down on his couch, I felt awkward still standing so I sat down beside him. We sat in silence for a few minutes; I was waiting for him to bring up what happened earlier today. Finally he started to talk.

"You know why I wanted to sit down with you right?"

"Ya I got the hint as soon as you implied that you wanted me to drive you home,"

"That's what I thought,"

"You really are too good at manipulating people," I said. Greg laughed

"I've been at this job for a while,"

"I know." After a few seconds of silence I added "I understand why you did it," if we were going to talk, might as well not dodge around it for hours.

"Do you now?"

"Yup, I don't agree with it, but I understand it,"

"That's good to hear,"

"You did it because you think you can save everyone, and at the end of the day that is mostly true, but you end up almost killing yourself every time. I mean its bad enough with our job, that you're put in danger everyday, but you don't have to make it worse. Like I said earlier, she's not the only one that needs you. The team needs you, I need you. And you can't keep going on like this, like every time somebody's in danger you have to go protect them, and I just don't know how much more of it I can take," I paused, trying to collect myself, blinking the tears in my eyes back. I kept my eyes glued to my hands that were fidgeting with each other. "I was jealous that when she was in trouble, you dropped everything and went to help her. You didn't even think to tell me or Ed or any of the rest of the team. I thought you were dead, when we listened to the 911 tape and you dropped your phone. I thought I had lost you, do you know what that did to me? And then when we were there and we knew there was a bomb, but we couldn't find you, and that scumbag was outside with me and he wouldn't say where you were, I wanted so badly just to keep on punching him 'til he gave up where you were." I was almost done my rant, and when they said that talking helps, eh that's not completely true, now another person knows how I feel, but it was Greg, so it was okay. "Sarge, you are the closest thing I've ever had to a father, I don't know what I'd do if you had died today. I…I-I probably would have killed myself." Why did I just say that? I just admitted to Sarge that I might commit suicide. I sighed. Well this complicates matters. "It was your own damn mouth that said it. Maybe you should learn to shut up when you have a chance," My brain said. Yes, but at least now it's out in the open…which probably isn't a good thing, the reasonable side of my brain said. "Good you're finally admitting that I'm right," Be quiet, Oh well can't take it back now. I looked up at Greg's eyes and my heart broke. The sadness in his eyes after my confession was unimaginable. I couldn't keep my tears at bay for any longer, so they started streaking down my face.

"Oh Jules," Greg said pulling me in for a hug. I leaned into his shoulder as I sobbed. Greg rubbed my back comforting me while whispering soothing words. When all my tears had been released onto Greg's shirt I looked up at him.

"Greg I'm so sorry, I got your shirt all wet, I'll wash it for you, take it to the dry cleaners, better yet I'll just buy you a new shirt…" I went on rambling. I was nervous for what he was going to feel and for what he was going to think of me after breaking down in front of him.

"Shhhh…Jules, relax. Don't worry about my shirt, right now that's the least of my worries. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't. I just wanted to help her out. I didn't think about the team or you, and you guys could have helped, but I don't know. I guess I thought I could handle it, but apparently not huh? But you have to promise me that if anything ever happens to me you will not hurt yourself okay? I'm not worth your life."

"But you are, that's what makes you one of the most important people in my life. As you know I don't let people in that easily, and if you died, I would have a huge void in my life, like I did before I met you. You are a huge part of who I am, and you can't just leave me like that. It's not fair to me," I leaned in towards him yawning; I must have tired myself out with all the crying.

"You're a big part of who I am to," My ears picked up on this and I lifted my head questioning his statement. "You are. Jules, you're like a daughter to me, and sometimes the daughter is the only one who can put the father in line. If it weren't for you I'd probably be drunk like hell, or dead. You had the ability to make me love again, and after my wife took my son, I had nothing but that, and that's what kept me alive. Going to work everyday, you should be proud, because you are a huge part of my life." I looked up at him with pride in my eyes, yes I was proud to be his "daughter" and I could tell he was proud to be my "father." I yawned again. Damn it! What a way to spoil the moment. Sarge chucked and said "Time for bed?" I nodded. Starting to get up but Greg pulled me back down and said "Jules it's past midnight and it's really not safe for you to be driving, why don't you say here?" I looked at him. He has got a point; I am way too tired to drive. I could fall asleep at the wheel, and that would be really bad.

"Okay," I said finally.

"Good, come on," He said as he pulled me back onto the couch. I yawned again. Damn it, I must be really tired.

"You and your act of stupidity made me tired," I said. Greg chuckled once more. "Promise you'll think about me and the team the next time you're about to go off and do something stupid, okay?"

"I promise," Greg said. Satisfied with what we had accomplished tonight, I rested my head on his chest, and soon enough the drum of his heart put me sound asleep.

* * *

So...hoped you liked it! Again I love this relationship and thought i should write a story with it :D

Please review, I love to get them. They're what make my world go round!

Amy


End file.
